


Boiling Water | Stephen Strange

by KibaRoark



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s), non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaRoark/pseuds/KibaRoark
Summary: Gracie is crushing on Doctor Stephen Strange and he is secretly crushing on her. When she accidentally spills boiling water on her hand, the Doctor helps her out.





	Boiling Water | Stephen Strange

**Author's Note:**

> SLOW UPDATES  
> Repost from my Quotev account.

Avenger’s Tower – a place of dreams for some, to those looking upon its heroes with ardent wonders and joy. A beacon of hope and protection, housing the world’s best and most capable. People would do almost anything to spend a few minutes in its halls on the odd chance that they’d glimpse a mighty warrior. Avenger’s Tower was not that place for Gracie. As she ran down the many halls of the building, she tried to clear her mind and think clearly and effectively. Tony Stark – her boss lumped all of his work on her shoulders so that he could go out and test another suit prototype. 

“I believe in you, Gracie! You’re one of the best we have!” He had said. 

Placing a pile of fan mail on Tony’s desk Gracie turned to her satchel to see who was next in receiving their mail. It was Steve, three floors away. Rummaging through the bag, she pulled out her list and struck out ‘Deliver Tony’s mail’. Sighing to herself she gazed at the impending list. It was long, very, very long… Pacing quickly to the elevator, Gracie rung the bell – hoping that no one was using it. When over a minute passed Gracie pushed open the stairs to the stairwell and hurried down it. A couple of the Avenger’s lived on this floor including Captain America and Doctor Strange. 

Reaching Steve’s door as quickly as she could, she unlocked his room with her master key, promptly plopped his mail on his desk and closed the door. Striking that completed job off of her list, she read out the next job. 

‘Deliver coffee to Stephen with his mail at (hopefully) 11am.’

Gracie glanced down at her watch, it was 10:45am – perfect timing. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, taking some deep breaths in and out. Making her way to this level’s kitchen, Gracie tried to prepare herself for her encounter with the mystic Doctor. Ever since he started living in the tower, Gracie had formed a crush on him. She tried her best to douse the feelings, as he was either engaged in mastering his art, protecting his Sanctum or doing something with the Avengers. They’d had a few conversations one-on-one and lots of times whenever the tower had a group event, but she had never encountered him in his room,

Mind on autopilot, Gracie picked up the kettle to pour the hot water but was still thinking about the Doctor. The cup overflowed, scalding Gracie’s hand that was resting on the counter top. She recoiled in agony, quickly running her hand under cold water. With her free hand, she cleaned the counter top and cup – hoping to salvage what she could of the coffee. Checking the time once again, the screen showed 11am. Pulling her hand out from under the water, she held it up to her face. It was throbbing and red. As Gracie tried to clench a loose fist she grunted in pain. She took a deep breath, picking up the cup with her good hand and making her way to the Doctor’s room.

Using her scalded hand, she knocked on the door with her palm twice – swiftly hiding her hand behind her back. The door opened, revealing a slightly scruffy Stephen – his hair was a little curly, beard a little overgrown than usual.

“Gracie? I didn’t realise you were bringing me my coffee today. Tony generally brings it so he can annoy me and ask me to do ‘magic tricks’ for him.” He said, rolling his eyes as he mentioned Tony’s name.

“Tony’s gone out for a test with his newest suit designs. He’s put the rest of his work on me for the day.” Gracie answered, cheeks heating slightly, body shaking slightly. 

She outstretched her arm to give Stephen his hot drink, which he gladly took. As he was about to disappear back into his room, Gracie stopped him.

“Wait! I’ve also got your mail…” She dug her good hand into the bag, snatching at the pile and reaching out to him again. 

However, her hand slipped and the letters and cards fell to the ground in his doorway. Gracie crouched to the floor muttering her apologies to him as she gathered the mail. With a slight adrenaline rush fuelling her, Gracie forgot about the pain in her other hand. Stephen had placed his drink down and returned to help her. As he bent over, her hand grabbed for a letter at his knee and he caught a glimpse of her hand. Gracie pushed the pile into a stack and picked them up with her good hand, handing them to Stephen again – this time without dropping them, other hand resting slightly behind her body. Stephen took the pile and placed them on the counter next to his door. 

“Gracie, is your hand okay?” He asked, a hint of worry lacing his question.

Gracie outstretched her good hand. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” She smiled weakly.

“No, no – the other hand.” 

She hesitantly brought her other hand forward. Stephen held her wrist, bending forward slightly to see it better. When his gloved hand took hers, Gracie felt a little weak – this was the first form of physical contact that she had had with Stephen. 

“This isn’t great, Gracie. What happened?”

“I spilt the hot water I boiled when making your coffee, I was a little distracted…”

“I see, what were you distracted by that would cause this?” He said, quizzically. 

Blushing, Gracie came up with a cover story, “Just the list of things Tony has asked me to do.” 

The Doctor gently tugged her into his room and for the first time, Gracie was able to catch a glimpse into his ‘regular’ world. His walls were a dark blue, with simple wooden furnishings and bed. The room was relatively empty due to the work that he did and his signature cloak floated in the corner. 

“I’m just going to turn on the light so I can see your hand better.” He announced. 

Gracie simply nodded. 

When he returned to her side Stephen gestured for her to sit on the bed and he knelt in front of her. Heart pounding, Gracie stared past his head to the cloak in an attempt to distract herself from their closeness. He started saying something, but Gracie didn’t hear him. 

“Gracie?” Stephen called. 

She snapped back into reality. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, no, kind of? My hand is throbbing and feels a bit tight…” Gracie trailed off, looking back over his shoulder. 

“What are you looking at?” Stephen asked. 

“Your cloak,” Gracie forced her eyes to look him, cracking a half-smile, “It’s very nice, and looks soft and useful.” She laughed to herself. “If I had a cloak of levitation, it would make things a lot easier.” 

Stephen rose to his feet. 

“The cape is wonderful, come with me – I’ll get you some paracetamol for your pain. There isn’t much more we can do for a scald.” 

The duo made their way across Stephen’s room to the bathroom and Gracie waited at the door, next to where the cloak hung. She leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for Stephen to bring her the pain relievers. Sighing, she simply watched the cloak floating in its place. 

“Here we go, Gracie. Take two now, then another two before you go to bed tonight – we don’t want to over medicate.” 

Stephen paused at the door, mesmerised by the woman he saw in front of him. She looked at his cloak so tenderly, her eyes light. He hadn’t let himself have feelings for another woman after Christine from his old surgery, but every time he saw Gracie he felt as if his eyes lingered on her longer than normal. Clearing his throat Gracie turned to face him and thanked him for the medication. As she went to leave his room he called out to her. 

“Gracie! Would you like to wear my cloak?” 

Gracie beamed a bright, genuine smile. 

“I would love to, Doctor.” 

Stephen smiled. He nodded his head to his cloak, which snapped to his neck in a lightning fast flash. 

“Let Gracie wear you for a minute.” He stated, unclipping it and twirling it around Gracie’s back. 

The clasps clicked into place on Gracie’s shirt. She lightly ran her fingertips over the soft, velvety fabric. Doing a small turn, Gracie got use to the weight and feeling of the cloak. She knew how important it was to Stephen and how picky the cloak was with whom wore it so Gracie understood the honour. As she moved to return Stephen the cloak, her feet lifted off the ground. Gracie giggled as the cloak lifted her about a foot off the ground. It was a nice feeling, but Gracie also felt a little off balance. Stephen sensed her hesitance and held out his hands for her to hold and balance herself with. She daintily placed her hands on top of his and smiled down at him. 

“It suits you.” Stephen chuckled and Gracie came back down.

“Thank you, although I don’t feel very in control.” Gracie mused. 

As her feet hit the floor, the cloak flew off her and back onto the Doctor. 

“The real person who suits it is you.” She said, patting the collar. 

“You better take those tablets, I don’t want you in any pain.” Stephen whispered to her. 

They were standing very close together and the urge on both sides to kiss the other was intense. Stephen ran a gloved hand through Gracie’s hair, cupping her cheek. The pair blushed, embarrassment creeping onto both their faces. 

A loud knock on Stephen’s window broke the beautiful moment. Their heads snapped to the window, both recoiling away from each other slightly. Tony, face shield up, was hovering outside. Stephen held back his annoyance and opened it. 

“Hey you two love birds, check out the prototype – she flies nicely doesn’t she Gracie?” Tony yelled, obnoxiously. 

As Tony flew in a figure eight outside the window, Stephen opened a portal in front of him and he disappeared.

“Stephen! What did you do?” Gracie stammered in shock. 

“Nothing really, I just sent him to the other side of the tower.” 

“Why?” 

“Because he ruined a perfect moment…” 

Stephen tenderly lifted Gracie’s chin and kissed her softly.


End file.
